Fire Emblem Fates- Special story
by StarFate
Summary: Crossover between Phantasy Star Portable and Fire Emblem Fates. Right before the start of Fates, Serina, Lilly, their friends and family tell their side of their story about what going on before and after Haruka chose a side. There will also be a hint of a sailor moon crossover in here along side with a hint of the elsword classes in there as well.


**Me:** **Okay I'm making a special crossover story between Fire Emblem Fates and Phantasy Star Portable t** **his time we are going to look at Serina side of her story of how she and her friends came back to Hoshido.**

 **Serina: Is this really the time to tell this story Cryst do to the fact that i'm up first?**

 **Me: Yes but the fact is that we don't know much about Ikona so I made a few things about how she is related to your mother and why you are related to the Hoshido royal family.**

 **Serina: I see so that why you been changing thing up.**

 **Me: That right** **Serina now do the disclaimer.**

 **PKMN Trainer Crystal do not own Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Awakening or the characters, she only owns her characters.**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **(Serina P.O.V)**

It has a year séance Heaven sacrificed herself to defeat Grima, everyone in the Shepherds went on to keep doing their jobs while they took care of their children, some of my friends and family members went back to Gurhal to finish up their jobs while the others stay here to protect me, even my husband decide to stay with me to help raise are son and daughter together, but the big problem is my cousin, Chrom, every séance Heaven disappeared I been helping looking after his and Heaven daughter Lucina, plus séance I am the co-tactician I have to lead the Shepherds to victory until Heaven returns. I was in my room finishing up some paperwork when someone ran into my room, I turn around in my chair to see Honoka breathing heavenly.

"Honoka what wrong?" I ask her.

Honoka look at me with a smile on her face she grabbed both of my hands. "Big sister, it Heaven she returned and Chrom want you to come to the throne room right now."

My eyes widen when Honoka told me the great news, I shot up from my chair and ran out of my room with Honoka running behind me, when I got to the throne room I burst the door open and standing there in front was my close friend/teacher, her shoulder length pink hair was still the same and she still wore her grand master outfit.

"Serina it been a long time has it." Heaven said and came up to me.

I couldn't help but run up to her and hug her. "Heaven thank the gods your back I was starting to get worry that you will never return to us."

Heaven smile sweetly at me and hug me back. "So Serina tell me how was everything when I was gone."

I separate from Heaven and place both hands on my hips letting out a sigh. "It was hectic Heaven; I would never have thought I would be leading the hole army."

Chrom lafe and place a hand on her shoulder. "You should have seen her when she was struggling with one of her plane she was in a huge panic."

I look at Chrom and hit him in the shoulder. "Hey my plans went great!" I yelled at him and poke him in the chees. "But I always have to yell at you for doing something stupid on the battle field."

We stare at each other before bursting out lafeing which cause Heaven to lafe as well. When it was night time me and Chrom decide to invite everyone to celebrate Heaven coming back, when it was time for everyone to go to bed I head strait to my study room to put some books back onto my shelf, but when I got there I sow an un-open letter with a strange symbol on it but when I turn the envelop around my eyes widen to see that Ryoma, one of my other cousin send this to me, when I open the letter it said that he need help and he said I can bring some of my friends with me, I agree and wrote back to him and send it off by using my Hoshido key. When morning came I told Chrom that I needed in another world he understands and told me to visit again someday when I got done talking to Chrom I went streat to Crystal, Soji, Dan, Rene, and Honoka telling them if they want me to come with me to help out once more, they all agree and we will be leaving tomorrow to the outer realms. But when I got to my room I went up to my husband and told him about where I was going, he told me to go and he will go back to Gurhal to take care of our children, when that day came everyone was there alongside with Hyuga to wish us a safe travel even though he is my husband, I gave him a kiss goodbye and me plus my friend sent off to the outer realms. When we got there I told my friends and little sis that were going to a world that I know or that they been to back when they were little back in their past life, they all nodded their heads as I pull the Hoshido key out and open the portal to Hoshido, I hop onto Honoka Pegasus and she snap the reams while the others ran after us.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **(Dragon Gate)**

When we got threw the portal I got off of Honoka Pegasus and walk towards the edge of the cliff, when I did I saw Castle Shirasagi from a few miles away I point towards the castle. "Listen up guy's that is where we are going."

"But why are we going over there in the first place Serina?" Crystal ask.

I turn around with a smile on my face. "You find out soon Crystal." I walk over to Honoka again and got back onto her Pegasus, the truth is when I was back on the moon kingdom I found out that Crystal alongside with Hyuga and Juri not only related to Virion, but they also related to two ninjas name Kaze and Saizo, while Rene and Homura is related to Azura.

When we got to the castle town entrance I got off of Honoka Pegasus and walk in when I did I felt a strange energy coming from inside my body, but when I look down at myself my tactician outfit was replace by the hoshido tactician outfit the color of the outfit was red/white/black kimono shirt under it was black shorts, I also have on white knee high socks, white/red boots, and my armor on my chest and arm was silver that was holding onto gold rope not only that but my hair that was taid into pigtails was now let down doing below my shoulders plus at the edge of my hair have been curled and on my hair was a black headband that have the a dimand silver clip on the left side. I turn around to see everyone looking at me with their mouths hung open. "Hey what are you guy's doing come on!"

Everyone nodded their head and came in. Dan myrmidon outfit and Soji myrmidon outfit transform into the samurai outfit Dan outfit color was silver/white while Soji samurai outfit color was light green color, Honoka Pegasus Knight class outfit was replacing with the Sky Knight class outfit but her color stayed the same being orange/white, Rene dancer/Wind Sneaker outfit turned into a white/light purple kimono that reach below her mid-thigh a red ribbon wrap around her waist, she also has on black knee high sock, white/light purple armor boots, black elbow length gloves, and her armor on her chest and arm was silver as well but on her head she had on a white headband that have gold accest to it, and Crystal Night Watcher outfit change into a light blue/black kimono that reach her mid-thie but she have black shorts under it, she also have on black knee high socks, elbow length black gloves, she also have on light blue/black boots that also have armor on it, plus her color of her armor was silver that was place on her arm chest and shoulder her hair was that was tied into a ponytail was now down going below her shoulder and on her head was a black headband .

"Wow I didn't think that are outfit can change." Honoka said as she admire her new outfit. "I look cute in this."

Crystal nodded her head and admire her outfit as well. "I got to say I like this style and the fabric as well."

"Wait I have something to say?" Dan said. "If are outfit change dose that mean are class have change as well."

I look at him and nodded my head. "Yep that right Dan the classes here are different." I pointed out and started walking towards the castle while I started to explain. "You see Dan your's and Soji class have change to samurai class which is the same as yours myrmidon class but when you master seal your class you can access to your swordmaster class but there another class call master of arm that let you wild not only a katana but a naginata and club as well."

Dan nodded his head and sign with relif. "So that mean both me or Soji can change into those classes that a relif."

"Wait what about me? "Crystal ask as she came by my side. "Did my class change back into a trapping ranger."

I shook my head a no. "You see Crystal your class end up staying a night watcher but when you master seal it your class become a master night ranger which let you access you to not only a yumi or a sword but you also get to battle with shurikens."

"Ow thanks the god's I was worry there for a moment." Crystal sighn in relif. "But I want to know why you brought all of us here anyway Usa?"

I look at her and sighn. "You see the kingdom of hoshido and the kingdom of nohr are in a war." Everyone eye's went wide when I mention a war but I took up my courage to speak again. "It not only that but you guy's have cousin here and I hope all of you remember how your cousins are right."Everyone look at me before realizing that they remember how there other cousins where beside the one in Ylisse.

"I remember everything now, my aunt married a ninja over here name Saizo the 4th and that name have been pass down to the next child how is born in family but both of them died, but I finally realiz that I have two cousin here how are ninja and serve the hoshido royal family and there name are Saizo and Kaze." Crystal said and turn tword us. "What about you guy's"

"I know that my uncle how is still alive married a princess of the flame tride and they have a daughter name Rinka." Soji said and cross his arm's around his chess.

"Ya that right I wonder how they are doing we haven't spoke to them in a long time when we lost are memory."Dan said putting a hand on hip befor he look at Rene. "What about you Rene."

Rene smile a little before putting her hand on her chess."You see I related to a girl name Azura but I can't tell you any more okay." She look at both me and Honoka. "What about you two both of you are moon royalty so you two got to have cousins here."

Me and Honoka look at each other before we smile at each other but when we got to the entrance of castle Shirasagi the guards recognize me and let us pass through, by the time we got to the thrown room I saw a man about 3 years older than me, he was wearing a sword master outfit that was red/white, around his face he was wearing a red chin gard, his hair was wild as ever when I last saw him, but by his side was a katana that I recognize so well. When he turn to face me I smile and ran at him.

"Ryoma!" I jump at him and he caught me and spin me around before setting me down.

"Serina it good to see you again." He smile and patted me on the head.

"Big sister is this really him, is this cousin Ryoma?" Honoka ask as she came by side.

I look at her and nodded my head. "Yep that right Honoka this is him the high prince of Hoshido himself."

"High Prince!" My friends yelled.

I look at them and smile. "Aw you I forgot to mention this when you guy's want to know how my and Honoka cousin's were, well you see my family is related to Hoshido royal family do to the fact that my mother younger sister Ikona married King Sumeragi which make them my aunt and uncle but both died when I came here to train and study but I don't want to explain it all, now why don't all of you go and find your cousins." My friends look at me and nodded their head knowing that if I talk about them it going to leave me in a bad felling so they left to find their cousin.

"Anyway, Ryoma where are the others at I want to talk to Hinoka again." Honoka said as she look at Ryo.

"I think she training, do you want me to lead you to her." Ryoma said as he look at her.

"Yes please, I know I been here in the past but I might get lost seance I forgot where everything at." Honoka lafe and clap both of her hands behind her back.

Ryoma only smile at her and grabbed her hand and leading her to the training room, when they where gone I look down to see my Cosmos pocket watch glowing I grabbed it and open it to see my friend Lilly on the other side.

"Serina long time no see how have you been this past 5 years." Lilly said as she smile at me.

"Ow everything been going out great, how about you how you been seance you went and stayed at Nohr to study to become a master tactician." I started.

"Ow I just got finish up on the basic about 4 years ago and now I helping out by leading the Norhian army but not the hole army only my cousin army though, but it not only that but the rest of my family and their retainers are here training too." Lilly said then she frown. "Serina do we really need to fight each other in this war I mean I have a bad feeling about this."

I look at her and frown as well. "I don't know about it Lilly but it up to Haruka to figure out which side she chose if she chose ether Hoshido or Nohr or she can chose to side with nether than we still have to fight because it are fate anyway."

"Ya I understand but what happen if she chose nether side and Azura tell her the truth about how started this war, what are we going to do?" Lilly ask.

"Then we go with her and help her out and bring both Hoshido and Nohr together and fight who started this war in the first place." I said with a smile on my face.

Lilly nodded her head before their was a knock on the door and the person how came in was her cousin the crown prince of Nohr himself. "Lilly it time for the war coansal meeting are you coming."

"Ya i'm coming let me finish my conversation with Serina okay and come over to say hi to her." She said before Xander come and stood beside Lilly.

"Serina long time no see how you sister doing?" Xander ask as Lilly got up from her spot to go and put on her armor.

"You mean Hime right she doing fine she and my little brother Shino went back to the moon kingdom to study more before she take the crown to become the new queen of the moon while I take the crown to become queen of crystal gural." I said befor putting my left hand on my cheas."You still remember your past right, I still remember the two of you always hanging out with each other."

Xander nodded his head. "Ya I do and I realize that I wasn't abble to tell her how I fell for her."

I smile a little realize he still love my sister. "It okay Xander when the time comes I will be there to help you okay."

Xander look at me befor nodded his head with a smile on his face before Lilly came back and put her purple cape around her shoulder. "Hey i'm ready let go okay and Serina remember it almost winter so come up with a song like you always do each year I can't wait to hear you sing it."

"Okay, well Serina I talk to you another time okay." Xander said.

"Okay I talk to you again one day and don't worry Lilly we may be idols but I can still come up with something." I said befor to call was cut off.

I close the pocket watch and put it back in my pocket, I let out a sighn before looking out of the window to look at the now orange sky, now that I realize my kidnap cousin Haruka fate is going to start soon.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **Me: Part 1 of Serina side is now done.**

 **Serina: I didn't think that I would have all these conversation between explaining the classes over here and everything eals.**

 **Me: Well that is how it suppos to be like in the first place. Next time in Serina part 2 it almost winter and Serina is going to complain about the cold weather and how is she going to sing her winter song even though this realm doesn't know what a Idol is.**

 **Serina: R &R!**


End file.
